vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luppi Antenor
|-|Base= |-|Resurrección= Summary Luppi Antenor was the 6th Espada in Sosuke Aizen's army for a short period of time, having temporarily replaced Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez after he lost his arm. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, High 6-C with Gran Rey Cero | High 7-A, High 6-C with Gran Rey Cero | At least 7-C, High 6-C with Gran Rey Cero | High 6-C Name: Luppi Antenor Origin: Bleach Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Arrancar, Former Sexta Espada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Energy Projection, Limited Spatial Manipulation (Gran Rey Cero is so powerful that it disrupts the surrounding space), Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Sonído and harden his skin with Hierro), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation with Descorrer, BFR (With Caja Negación), Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation (Arrancar and Hollows can extract and consume souls), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments such as paralysis and fear), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Transformation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Town level+ (As an Espada, he should be above Edrad Liones and Shawlong Koufang. As the 6th, even if temporarily, he should be stronger than base Zommari and Szayelaporro), Large Island level with Gran Rey Cero | Large Mountain level (Took down Hitsugaya and damaged his Bankai), Large Island level with Gran Rey Cero | At least Town level+ (Should be the same as his pre-timeskip), Large Island level with Gran Rey Cero | Large Island level+ (Fought against Grimmjow, can fire 8 Gran Rey Ceros at once and also spams them) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Activated his Resurrección while being charged by Bankai Hitsugaya) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Took down Hitsugaya) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic (Kept up with Grimmjow) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class+ | Large Mountain Class (Pushed Hitsugaya back with one tentacle and injured him, damaging his Bankai, when striking him with all eight at once) | At least Town Class+ | Large Island Class+ Durability: At least Town level+ (While he should be superior to Zommari and Szayelaporro, he was effortlessly oneshot by Grimmjow), higher with Hierro | Large Mountain level, higher with Hierro | At least Town level+, higher with Hierro | Large Island level+ (Took attacks from Grimmjow), higher with Hierro Stamina: Very high. Lesser characters can fight for days, and Luppi can continue fighting even through severe injuries. Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with tentacles, and Hundreds of meters to Kilometers with his abilities. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Trepadora, and Caja Negación. *'Caja Negación:' A device provided to the Espada by Sosuke Aizen, the Caja Negación can be used to isolate a target, trapping them in in a separate and alternate dimension from which they cannot escape, but it cannot hold those of Espada-level strength for long. Intelligence: Despite being a skilled combatant, Luppi is quite arrogant and has a tendency to play around with his opponents. Weaknesses: Luppi is arrogant and plays around with his opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cero: The signature attack of Hollows, and one utilized by the Arrancar and Visored as well, a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired like a laser. * Gran Ray Cero: A more powerful variation of the Cero utilized by the Espada, which Luppi can perform by mixing his blood with a Cero. This blast is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches and distort space. * Cero Oscuras: An even more powerful Cero utilized by a released Espada, possessing more than enough power to destroy Las Noches and immense range and power. Descorrer: A technique used by Arrancar to travel between Hueco Mundo and other worlds, creating a spiritual pathway called a Garganta with a gesture, walking through this portal to arrive at their destination in an instant. Hierro: A defensive technique used by Arrancar that toughens their skin by reinforcing it with condensed Reiryoku, allowing an Arrancar to confront an armed Shinigami with their bare hands. All Arrancar use this ability in some form to gain their supernatural toughness, but even an exceptionally powerful Hierro can be bypassed by focusing one's Reiryoku to a finer, sharper point. Pesquisa: A perception technique used by Arrancar, which sends out a pulse that detects nearby sources of Reiatsu and gauging their power. Sonído: A technique used by Arrancar that allows for high-speed movement, effectively analogous to the Shunpo used by Shinigami, and used in bursts to traverse distances quickly and fight at these high speeds. Trepadora: Luppi's Zanpakutō, a kodachi with a pink sheath. Its release command is Strangle, and when released, it grants Luppi eight large tentacles, each connected to his back. In this form, Luppi can use these tentacles to attack and restrain targets from a safe distance. *'Hierro Virgen:' Luppi grows a cluster of large, dangerously sharp spikes from the end of one his tentacles. *'Jaula Tentáculo:' Luppi lashes out with all of his tentacles, enclosing his target within all eight and crushing them from all directions. *'La Hélice:' Luppi spins around all eight of his tentacles like a propeller, striking out at all nearby opponents with whip-like attacks and great speed. *'Lanza Tentáculo:' Luppi extends one of his tentacles and fires it at his target at high speeds, forcing them back. Key: Base | Resurrección | Post-Timeskip Base | Post-Timeskip Resurrección Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Arrancar Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Users Category:Espada Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sadists Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Villains Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6